gakkou gurashi! new story- life after school1
by KurumiEbisuzawa
Summary: hope u like this send me idea at


We have to move on, time won't stop just for us. Friends are all we have right now. Trust and belief in others is what is holding our lives together. Friendship will carry us to the island of hope.

Since Yuki-chan found out the reality, she really changed a lot… I thought she would go crazy and she might even do something stupid. But Yuki-chan looks fine, but in fact Yuki still stay at a really good mood after knowing she was just dreaming, after knowing all her friends and megu-nee was just a dream… it must be very tough for her. But Yuki is a strong girl, I think thing will start to get better soon.

Now the best circumstance for us is there are some very friendly people in the safe zone and they have the same equipment just like those things our school had before. As long as we live, as long as our friends still trust each other. We still stand a chance. We faced lots of things like death, joy, loss of others… I swear I will find out who did this to us. (Sad music)

" Kurumi-san, do you think they will accept us? I really don't think things are going too well…" Miki asked me.

" I think we shouldn't show up immediately. After all, we don't what kind of people they are. We should leave some messages and wait for their answer. If they say no, we have to go and find another school to stay, we don't really have the strength to fight back." I said.

" We can't really fight back with a shovel, right?" Yuki said.

CHOP! ~~ "HURT U"

"Are we still doing ok on supply? I don't want to have zombie flesh for dinner you know." Yuuri asked.

" By the way, what is for supper?" Yuki asked with some saliva leaking

" We are not doing very well on supply, our water is running low, we can still last about few days without looting around. But I think we can get to another safe zone without worrying about running out of food. But I found some beef cans under the desk so we can have your favourite food tonight!" I said

The city is much more quiet after the infection. No more traveling cars and people, no more flashing lights- only darkness and deep groans with pain.

" I can't see any bright side of our journey, I mean what are we going to do? We can't stay here forever; we are going to run out of food anyway. We have to do something constructive." Miki said

"Cheer up, Miki-chan. I am pretty sure the government will come and help us." I said

" Are you sure?"

" Hope will always be there, now come on let's go to bed now. I will keep a eye out on zombies"

After everyone fell asleep, I started to worry about that statement I made while talking to Miki. Will there always be hope? If a biochemical weapon caused this infection, then a war must've started. No one will care about a few survivors during war… But if they knew a bio weapon is coming why they didn't give us any warning. There are so many theories.

It's another blood moon, these blood moons happen once a week after the infection began.

" Raaaaaaaaaa!" suddenly a zombie started to groan very loudly.

"No, a zombie broke the barrier. EVERYONE WAKE UP! We have to go."

We used that safe exit we saved for emergency and quickly rushed out. Those stupid zombies didn't chase after us, so we got out petty easily. But things won't always go in your favour.

"Aaaaaaa! Someone help me! Please! Kurumi where are y…"

"Yuki-sama! No!" Miki quickly knew what happened.

She didn't get out! What… what do we do?"

Yuki-chan is still inside! She hasn't gotten used to this situation yet.

"No, no, no, no this is not happening. Yuki wait, just keep it for a second, I am coming! You guys stay here, I don't want to risk losing you guys too." I rushed back in the building.

"Kurumi, wait…" Yuuri tried to stop me, but my mind was stuffed with angry and fear, nothing can stop me from saving Yuki-chan.

Thank god, there aren't too many zombies in there; I still stand a chance of fighting back.

"Yuki! Wait, I am coming! You will be fine, trust me!"

I rushed in the room, after all these horrible experiences. A few zombies won't be a huge deal for me but we can't afford to lose Yuki-chan.

These zombies are much tougher. But my shovel can take care of them pretty easily.

After I smashed every zombie's head, I quickly ran to Yuki-chan.

"Yuki! Yuki! Are you alright?" Yuki seemed to be suffering from a great pain. Those bastard zombies bit Yuki.

======================Part1 =============

Our only hope of saving Yuki is to go to the closest safe zone as fast as possible. I need to find something to tie Yuki up with first. She won't live for too long if we don't anything to help her.

After a quick search, I found some rope and paper that can stop the blood and protect us from Yuki while she goes crazy.

I carry Yuki down stairs; Yuuri and Miki seem very worried about us. After seeing Yuki like this...

#1 ended if like this pls send me some idea to gloryraylv


End file.
